


dentic

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [69]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta





	dentic

I never thought love would be signified for me by a three inch white worm. But it is. I realised this -- standing dripping wet after bathing in some fluid I try not to think too much about -- when I went to clean my teeth.

One dentic on the shelf. One dentic for two people.

I can hear Aeryn puttering around in our quarters. No, not puttering, Aeryn never putters. She's working diligently, gathering sheets for cleaning, putting away the few possessions not already in their right place. She's washed already, whilst I lazed in bed, enjoying a lay-in free from crises, crazed critters or other nasties. Even Harvey was  
silent, a blessed relief.

Being with Aeryn seems to quiet the beast within.

Smirking, I put the damned dentic in my mouth and try to ignore it wriggling around my tongue. I certainly donï¿½t want to know where that minty fresh flavour comes from.

Finally spitting it out, I put it back on the shelf, between my make-shift razor and Aeryn's unexpectedly large collection of hairbrushes.

Replace 'dentic' with toothbrush and forget that the walls are warm, and this could have been a bathroom in any house I'd ever lived in on Earth.

Sharing a dentic, a bathroom, a life. Pulling on that green shirt Aeryn always liked, I leave the bathroom to start another day. Who ever thought that a little white worm would signify love.


End file.
